I'm Not Gay!
by Pink.Prism
Summary: The girl I like thinks I'm… I'm… G-GAY! ME! NATSU DRAGNEEL GAY! WHAT THE FUCK! NO. JUST. NO! I'll show you I'm a 100% real Ma-MALE! Lucy! or…not? A NALU! Fic… ENJOY! ;)
1. Hundred Percent Ma-Male?

**Another fic and I'm sure this will be short I think yeah short just a few chapters and I hope you guys like it!**

**Just another crazy idea of mine LOL!~**

**Another NALU!~fic here people… yeah I'm on to updating my others stories and I'm in the process of Re-editing them already and it's so many IDK what fic to edit first haha!~ oh well!**

…

**Title:** I'm Not Gay!

**Summary:** The girl I like thinks I'm… I'm… G-GAY?! ME?! NATSU DRAGNEEL GAY?! WHAT THE FUCK?! NO. JUST. NO! I'll show you I'm a 100% real Ma-MALE! Lucy! NALU! ;)

…

**Chapter 1: **100% MA-MALE?

…

I sighed dreamily as I have my left cheek planted on the desk staring out the window.

"Lucy…" I said her name dreamily.

…

"_Everyone we have a new student her name is Lucy Heartfilia she transferred from Sabertooth High. Please everyone I would like you to treat her well and welcome her…" Sensei said as she nudged Lucy to stepped forward in front of the class._

_Lucy stood in front and clutched her skirt and looked at the class shyly and introduced herself._

"_Hi, My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Yoroshiku!~ I hope we can be friends…" She said smiling and a lot of guys and girls awed at her cuteness and of course her beauty._

_Natsu lazily glanced up as he heard their class going gaga over the new girl and he averted his gazed on the front and saw the said girl and his eyes suddenly got a little wide and mouth agape._

"_She's so pretty…" Natsu whispered as he suddenly felt his heart race and placed a hand over it._

'_What? What's this…' Natsu thought as he felt all fuzzy inside and suddenly felt a shadow hovering him and he looked up._

"_Hey umm, Sensei said I get to sit beside you…" Lucy said smiling at him and he just nodded quickly and scooted a little giving her space to sit._

"_I'm Lucy by the way…" She said handing her right hand._

_Natsu looked at her then at her hand and removed his hand over his chest and grasped her soft warm hand._

"_Natsu…" He said simply loving the feel of his soft hands in his._

"_Hope we could be friends Natsu…" She said smiling._

_That's where it all started._

…

"Natsu?"

"Natsu!"

"NATSU! Flame-brain! The bell rang! Let's goo!" Gray said smacking me in the head making me jolt up as I glared at him.

"Ice queen I already heard you for the first time!" I said and grumbled as he snapped me out of my dreamy fantasies of me and Lucy together.

"Whatever Tabasco-freak…" Gray said leaving.

…

I started looking for my pencil case inside my bag and sensei will be here in 15 minutes cause we have a long test and I shook my bag stuff almost spilling out.

"Dammit…" I sighed and saw my guy friends aren't around yet and saw a group of girls and saw Lisanna my childhood friend.

"Lis!" I said and greeted her.

"Natsu what's up?" She said as she stopped chatting with her girlfriends.

"Could you um lend me a pen? I can't seem to find my pencil case" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Sure, anything for ya" She said smiling and reached out her pencil case that was on the desk and suddenly frown.

"I have an extra but the pen is girly is that all right?" She said raising it up as I saw the said pen it was glittery and sparkly with stars and hearts all over it plus with a small dangling keychain on top that has a cute cat on it.

I glanced at the wall clock sensei's going to be here soon.

"It's cool… Lis. Thanks!~better than nothing" I said and grabbed the pen and went over my desk and the bell rang I saw sensei got inside and saw Lucy too my seatmate going after him.

"Hey~" She greeted smiling.

I was supposed to greet her back.

"Ok class no other things besides your pen on your desk" Sensei said as I put up my pen on the desk as sensei started passing the papers for us to answer with Lucy doing the same.

"Good luck Natsu…" Lucy whispered smiling at me and the suddenly her attention was taken away by something and that something is on my hand and I followed her gaze and saw the girly pen that I borrowed from Lisanna and her face looked a little confused and somewhat unsure.

In short, She looked at me like I was some Gay Homo-freak!

Shit! Lucy must think that I'm a gay Homo! Please no! It's just a pen that I borrowed! Shit her stare it's not cool! Please don't let her think what I'm thinking… It's just a goddamn pen! For MAVIS SAKE! A PEN! But… A girly sparkly pen. FUCK THAT PEN! Sorry Lis, I don't hate you just your…errm. Girly pen.

"Cute pen" She said very fast and looked away.

"Uhh… It's not uh…" I started blushing but then sensei shushed the class as he told us to start.

Lucy just shifted her eyes away from the _girly pen urgh_ and started working on her test.

I stared at my paper and glared at the girly pen.

"Damn you…" I whispered and gripped the pen on my hand and the cat on the pen clanged and shined.

…

It was the last period of the day and Gray and I as usual are fighting inside the class without the teacher and as usual the class doesn't seem to care and are now used to it.

"Yanooka? Konoyaro!" I shouted as I gripped Gray's shirt as he gripped mine and grounded his forehead into mine glaring at each other's eyes.

And I pushed Gray a little rough away from me and he tripped and grabbed my shirt falling on the floor with me on top of him and our foreheads clashed making us both groaned.

"You ice-freak!" I moaned huffing face flushed at the tiredness.

"It's your fault not mine you pyro!" He countered back and the door slid opened and I looked up and my eyes widen.

"Lu-Lucy" I said as I looked down and saw that I was on top of stripper with a provocative position while my face flushed at the fight.

"Natsu?" She said her face blushing as she looked away at our position and slowly backed away.

"Lucy… It's not what you-" Then Gray pushed me off him mumbling a cursed word under his breath and I was roughly rolling on the floor back flat as our classmates laughed and teased the both of us being gay homo lovers.

I groaned as I slammed my head back on the floor.

Not again!

…

I saw Lucy on her way home my face lit up and smiled.

"Lucy!" I shouted and called as I ran up to her and she glanced back and smiled.

"Natsu" She said as I panted and huffed as I placed my hand on my knees.

"Going home?" I asked as I gained my posture back and smiled at her.

"Uhuhm… Stay still ok?" She nodded and suddenly touched my shoulder and patted something away making me blushed at the contact as I felt her shifted closer to my figure. I gulped nervously.

"Sorry, There is just dirt on your shoulder and-" She continued and placed both of her hands on my collar and saw her fixing it I felt my face grew hot as I noticed that her face was so close to mine and I can feel her warm gentle breathing upon my neck cause is an inch or 2 shorter than me.

"Your collar is kind of all over the place" She said giggling as she fixed it for me as her fingers gracefully work on my collar fixing it. I really like this I wish Lucy could always do stuff like this to me like a girlfriend to her boyfriend being sweet and caring and all.

I blushed hard as I noticed that she is acting like my girlfriend… I like the sound of that girlfriend.

Like we are a couple… I thought blushing hard as I started fantasizing about me and Lucy holding hands walking home, chasing her as I caught her as we threw ourselves on the clear water on the beach as she pout and giggled and… and…

…

_**NATSU'S FANTASY'S 101!~ COMMENCE!**_

"_Natsu!~" She said as she ran away from me._

"_Come back here you~" I said chasing after her as I caught her waist and spun her around and threw ourselves on the water making her giggle and kissed me on the cheek._

…

"_Let's go home?" She said smiling._

_She holds my hand as she laced our fingers together as we go home to school and I stopped and pulled her by the waist and leaned down and pressed my lips upon her soft ones as she blushed and squeaked cutely through the kiss under my arms._

"_Yeah, let's…" I said resting my forehead onto hers._

_**NATSU'S FANTASY'S 101!~ END!**_

…

"There, all done…" She said as she stepped backed a little admiring her work as I immediately snapped out of my Lucy-me-fantasy.

"Umm… Thanks Lucy…" I said bowing a little hiding my flushed face.

"It's alright now let's go home?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I said as I walked to her side getting to send her home like a couple.

~Like a couple.

Man that word made me feel fuzzy warm and giddy inside.

Jiiiiii~ Me and Lucy as a couple…

I just hope soon I could get to hold her hand soon as we both go home as a couple.

I glanced at her hand it was almost close to mine.

_Grab it! _

_Hold it!_

No must!

RESIST!

DAMMIT!

I sighed mentally.

But being with her/by her side like this is already a dream come true!

…

I groaned as my alarm clock kept on buzzing and I threw it a little rough making it shut and broke.

"Now that's more like it…" I grumbled as I put a pillow over my face groaning that's like the millionth of my poor alarm clock who cares gonna buy a new one.

"Natsu-niii!~ Wake up or you'll be late!~" Wendy my little adorable sister shouted through the door.

"Coming… Just 5 more minutes…" I just groaned and I heard her sighed loudly and left.

I got down and sat on the dining table greeting my mom and dad and ruffling my sister's hair and suddenly glanced at the clock and panicked.

"Shit! I forgot we have morning practice today at 7!" I shouted and suddenly grabbed my bag and ran off.

"Bye! Mom! Dad! Sissy!" I said grabbing a toast munching on my way out rushing to school.

…

They sighed.

Wendy suddenly glanced at her school bag that is the same with her brother's cause of the school's policy having a similar bag.

"Natsu-nii…He…" Wendy said as she eyed her bag.

"Yes dear?" Mom said as she glanced at her daughter as Dad glanced up a little from his newspaper.

"I think he got my bag…" Wendy said biting her bottom lip.

"That brat…" Dad said and they just shook their heads.

…

I sighed as I closed my locker getting another headache from coach as he scolded me from being late and all.

I then glanced at my bag and saw the contents inside making my eyes bulged out.

"What the?~" I said as I inspected the contents inside the bag.

Pink pencil case?

Pink Bento box?

Pink notebooks?

And other pink stuffs…

This is definitely not my stuff!

I know, I know my hair is pink well to be exact it's salmon but what the HELL?! Doesn't mean that my hair is in the shade of _PINK_ doesn't mean my stuff has to be pink too ya know? I don't and I am not a fan of the color pink! Well, it's not that I hate pink but it's a girly color and you guys get the point right?! PINK=GIRL more = GIRLY STUFF… Sighs.

I glared.

I glared at the contents of the bag hoping it would burn and banished with my stare.

"Wendy…" I groaned realizing that this is my sister's school bag and my eyes suddenly got wide and clutched and zipped the bag closed.

It's my damn fault for rushing and grabbing my sissy's bag. Serves me right. -_-

"Shit~ Better not let anyone touch this…" I said or it will ruin my life forever bringing a girl's bag to school my sister's bag nonetheless.

"Morning Natsu" A voice greeted me making my turned around quickly and slammed my back against the locker clutching the bag so close to my chest.

Ohhh… It's just Lucy… LUCY?! WAIT! WHAT IF SHE SAW THE THINGS INSIDE THE FREAKING BAG!?

NO! NO! NO!

Please MAVIS! Don't let me humiliate myself further in front of the girl I like PLEASE! I moaned and prayed mentally.

"L-Lu-Lu-Lucy!~" I said nervously as I looked at her nervous that she might saw the contents inside the bag.

"Ummm hey…" She said kinda backing away noticing my actions.

"Uhh… Uh… I have to go…I'll… I'll see ya later…" I said blushing clutching the bag closer to my chest and ran.

Ran like a maniac.

Smooth Dragneel. Real smooth…

"O-Ok…Later…" I heard her say and looked at me a little confused.

…

Shit! Shit! SHIT!

I made it through out the entire day and I slid on the floor behind the locker and wiped my forehead and clutched the bag and glared at it.

"Damn you!~ Because of you I didn't get to spend much time with Lucy…" I mumbled pissed and I suddenly heard voices.

"Really Lu-chan! Awww I knew it! You have a crush on him!"

"Lu-chan?" I mumbled as I continued eavesdropping.

"Shhh… Levy-chan it's just a tiny crush quiet please keep it a secret alright…" The said person said.

Shit!

That voice…

It's LUCY!

What?!

What crush?!

WHO THE FUCK IS IT?! WHO THE FUCKS THE BASTARD SHE LIKES?!

"What's wrong? I mean he is nice and all" I heard Levy asked concerned.

"It's just that…" She started her voice unsure.

"Hmm?"

Just what?!

"It's just that lately I have been noticing that…"She said and biting her lip.

_THAT WHAT LUCY?!_

WHO THE FUCK IS THAT GUY!?

"He is somewhat different avoiding me and all and I think…" She stopped halfway and closed her locker.

"You think what?" Levy ushered.

THINK WHAT LUCY?! SHIT I'm getting pissed here now! SPIT IT!

"I think he is gay…" She said nervously.

"Yeah I think Natsu's gay…" Lucy said sadly with a pout.

"She likes me~" I said smiling like an idiot.

WHAT?! ME?! MEEE?! ME?! It's me! That she has a crush on! OH YEAH! FUCK YEAH! I clutched the bag hugging it smiling like a maniac. HOLY!~ MOTHERFUCKING TWINKIE LUCY LIKES ME!~ PRAISE MAVIS!

But then I paused found myself shocked as I realized and absorbed the things she just said about me…

…_..Lucy…..Me?...Gay?...Gay?...Me?... WTH?...I'm GAY?!…ME?!…..WHAT NO WAY IN HELL?!_

"What?! Wait a second. WHAT?!" I said but the slapped a hand over my mouth.

DID SHE JUST SAID WHAT NOW?!

ME GAY?!

NO WAY IN HELL!

Being GAY Is GRAY's THING HE LOVES TO STRIP AND SHIT!

WHAT THE FUCK LUCY!? I'M NOT GAY! I'm POSITIVE THAT I LIKE GIRLS! I LIKE BOOBIES! I LIKE YOU! LUCY HEARTFILIA!

"He is not Lu-chan your just imagining things…" Levy said laughing a little.

Yeah! Lucy I'm not gay you are just imagining things! I'll kiss you right now! As if I can. -_-

"But-~" Lucy said starting her voice filled with doubt and worry as she looked sad finding the guy aka me she likes is a fucking gay homo.

"Oh Gajeel texted me gotta go~ Have a date! See ya tomorrow Lu-chan!" Levy said winking and ran out with her phone in her hand.

I heard Lucy sighed.

I so wanted to bang my head over and over again! And here I thought things are going great that I have learned that Lucy has a crush on me but the GAY! PART! EW! NO I'm NOT GAY! I'm 100% Ma-MALE!

GAY HUH?! I'll show you _**A REAL MAN**_ LUCY!

I thought standing up and fixing myself and raked my hands through my hair puffed my chest out manly.

I took a deep breath and stepped aside of my hiding spot.

"Hey!~ Lucy!" I said grinning as I waved cheerfully at her as she turned around and saw me.

"Natsu!" She gasped at my sudden presence.

I ran to her I was already near her and I suddenly stumbled and shit I fell in front of her how embarrassing.

"Natsu~" She said worriedly.

My face fell flat on the floor well that hurts…

And my stuff flying everywhe. Wait is that my stuff? Whatever…

"Shit" I cursed under my breath standing up smooth Dragneel real smooth…

"I'm fine…" I said as I stood up and looked at Lucy's surprised face as she saw my stuff scattered on the floor.

That's not my stuff… I rolled my eyes mentally.

WAIT! That's Wendy's stuff! MY LITTLE SISTER'S STUFF!

SHIT!

All pink!~ Everything pink! Pink GALORE! Scattered everywhere I mean everywhere! Is it Pink Festival? Oh FUCK! Please tell me it's no Pink Festival! DAMMIT! SNAP OUT OF IT THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS PINK FESTIVAL!

PINK PENCIL CASE!

PINK BALLPENS AND ERASERS!

PINK NOTEBOOKS!~

PINK BENTO!~

PINK DIARY! WTF!

PINK!

_PINK!  
_

**PINK!**

_**PINK! EVERYWHERE!**_

Like a PINK FESTIVAL! SHIT! There is no such thing as pink festi- oh whatever! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! MY! LIFE!

"Ummm… I Lucy, Lucy… I-I- It's not what you think I-!" I said my face turning red from embarrassment as she stood in front of me shocked as she saw my things AKA not my things Wendy's stuff FYI.

I didn't get any response.

"Lucy? Lucy I swear it's not mine I-I~" I panicked feeling my body go numb and weak as I slowly loose my balance and my voice slowly fading as I still continue to defend and deny it well it's true! It's not mine!

"Lucy I swear, Believe me it's~" I fell into her arms making her squeaked at snapped out of her daze.

"Natsu~" She gasped as she caught me in her warm gentle arms trying to steady me up.

I looked up at her still surprised face and my eyes slowly closing.

"Lu-Lucy…I'm not… I'm…-" Then I blackout not finishing my defense.

_-I'm not GAY!_

I'm not what you think I am dammit!

FML!

FUCK! MY! LIFE! MAVIS! I AIN'T GAY! I LIKE LUCY! FOR GODSAKES!

And wow really, So much for proving Lucy that _**I'm**_ _**a REAL MA-MALE/MAN.**_

Way to go Natsu Dragneel…

Way to go me…

Weeeeee~

NOTE THE FUCKING SARCASM PEOPLE!

…

**END OF CHAPTER 1!**

**Review tell me what you guys think. Awww I feel bad for Natsu really. That lucy thinks he is gay hahaha! Besides being his hair pink LOL!**

**Awww all he has to do is prove to her that he not gay right?**

**Easy right? **

**Or not. Hahahaha!**

**Review kay?**

**I'm excited to see what's up next cause I myself don't know hahahahahahaha! Better start writing soon.**

**Thanks so much!~**

**END CHAPTER!**

**R&amp;R!**

**TBC!~ my lovely readers…**


	2. Hundred Percent G-Gay?

**Well here is the second chapter of I'm not Gay hahaha!~**

**Poor Natsu though hahaha!~ well its kinda his fault anyway grabbing Wendy's stuff running out like a maniac.**

**LOL!~ but so cute!~ **

**Anyways enjoy!**

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Review!~ and yeah…**

…

**Title:** I'm Not Gay!

**Summary:** The girl I like thinks I'm… I'm… G-GAY?! ME?! NATSU DRAGNEEL GAY?! WHAT THE FUCK?! NO. JUST. NO! I'll show you I'm a 100% real Ma-MALE! Lucy! NALU! ;)

…

**Chapter 2: **100% G-GAY?

…

"Na-chan~" The girl of my dreams said as she called me with my pet name given by her of course.

"Yeah? Luce?" I said cheerfully as I sat down on the couch huffing as I spent time shopping with Lucy judging by the bags in my hands I felt like we have been shopping forever Lucy and me trying different clothes and Lucy but yeah it's fun that I get to spend time with her.

Yeah, Luce the nickname I came up and other more when we already had a lot of time spending each other.

Cute isn't it?

"Look~ What do you think?" She said as she slid the curtain and twirled around.

Wew, I was stunned she looked really pretty in that dress. It hugged her curves and showed her assets in all the right places. Damn, She looks perfect.

"Beautiful…" I whispered as her beauty mesmerized me as I kept on staring at her dreamily.

"Hmm? What is it?" She said as she stepped and leaned down on my face making me blush.

Dammit! Not to close Lucy! I might kiss you right now!

"I… I-I-…Um… I-It's pretty Luce it's suites you darling~" I said in my high pitched girly voice.

"Really? Na-chan? It doesn't make me look fat does it?" She said sighing as she pouted and inspected herself in the mirror.

No, your not fat you are never. You're beautiful. No. Gorgeous. No scratched that you're perfect Lucy.

I snapped out of my stance as I shook my head.

"Oh girl!~ YOU FAT? No! you're not fat your beautiful really! All the girls will be jealous of you trust me gurl and guys (including me) will surely fall for you cause you just beautiful…" I said in my highly disgusting voice as I used my hand in gesture in every word.

Which is true she really is beautiful…

"Really?" She said her eyes sparkling sitting beside me on the couch and leaned her head on my shoulder making me internally gulp.

"Oh, Na-chan~ I'm sooo happy that you're my best friend and for a gay your so sweet and very encouraging thank you for always being there for me but its such a waste of your handsomeness" She said sighing on the last part as she played with the palm of hand tracing random circles on it.

I started to blush shit! Keep it cool! Keep it cool Dragneel!

Anything for you Luce… I'll always be by your side forever and ever…

SHIT!

IS THAT A CONFESSION THAT I HEARD JUST NOW?

AND FUCK YEAH SHE JUST SAID I'm HANDSOME OH YEAH I'm ON FIAH! FIRE! I'M SIZZLING!

Well I did overhead her that she had a crush on me but… that might change…

But then I forgot she thinks I'm gay NOW!…

OH GOD WHY?!

I should be screaming in joy right now having Lucy Heartfilia the girl of my dreams in my arms like this! Everything is so perfect that I could sob but they gay part that makes me grossly weep inside!

"Oh!~ anything for you gurl!~ Cause you're my besti remember that and hey I'm still handsome but the whole girl population is screaming and blushing when they see me?" I said girly but inside weeping mentally.

"Awww, your so funny Na-chan! If only they knew your gay haha!~ You're the sweetest~ The best besti! Ever!" She said hugging me and looked at me in the eyes happily.

So um this is the part where I get to kiss you right?

But…

NO!

Lucy suddenly averted her eyes and checked her watch.

"Oh it's getting late didn't know that we have been shopping all day just going to buy this and let's go home wait for me a bit ok?" Lucy said standing up as she went and close the curtain to change.

Seriously I felt like we have been shopping like forever!

"Sure gurl~" I said disgustingly high and I slid of the couch weeping mentally.

…

We made it to her house and she suddenly hugged me.

"I had so much fun today Na-chan!~ Let's have a girl's date again ne?" Lucy said happily.

I laughed girly. Man did that sounded to dry?

"Oh girl sure maybe next weekend?" I suddenly blurted.

WHAT?! SHOPPING HELL?! NEXT WEEK AGAIN?! WTF! DID I JUST SAID WHAT?!

"Oh gosh, I'm excited for next week!~ Anyway's gotta go! Bye thanks kiss kiss love ya Na-chan!~ See ya at school!" Lucy said and kissed me the cheek side to side and went inside her house hands filled with shopping bags.

"See ya gurl! I love ya too Luce!" I said girly man did I sound desperate I hope not.

I love you too Lucy…I love you! I do! I really do…

DAMMIT!

I turned around finally getting to scratch my face for it has been very itchy for the whole time cause of the damn makeup that Luce applied on me and her while testing out some makeup/cosmetics.

I started walking and glanced at the shopping bags that me and Luce got and chuckled at the memory.

…

"_Luce… gurl doesn't mean I'm gay I like wearing girly clothes I still feel more comfy in my uhh you know guy clothes…" I said as I took the girly scarf of my shoulder._

"_Hmmm… well then how bout this?" She than wrapped another type. A muffler she draped around my neck and it was white and has scales on it as she stared into my eyes so close._

"_It's perfect… and …beautiful…" I whispered the last part so quietly as I leaned in closer staring intently in her eyes deeply._

_Did Lucy just blushed?_

_I blinked again…_

_Nope she didn't._

_I then snapped out._

_Maybe it's just me…_

"_I mean uh gurl it's a!~ It's perfect and beautiful gurl thanks!~ It suites my taste!" I said backing away immediately a little checking myself in the mirror turning from side to side girly trying to cover my man self up._

_DAMMIT! ACT BETTER NATSU!_

_BE GAY! BE GAY! DAMMIT BE GAY FOR LUCY!_

_DAMMIT! NO!~ I'm NOT GAY!_

_ACT GAY! ACT GAY! FOR LUCY!~THAT'S IT!_

"_Really?" She said popping up behind me and hugged me._

"_Yeah Luce~ this is so fetch!" I said moaning mentally._

_WAIT!~ WHAT THE FUCK IS FETCH?! GREAT! ACTING GAY FOR LUCE HAS ME INVENTING UP MORE GAY WORDS! GREAT JUST GREAT!_

"_Fetch?" She said confused._

"_Oh it's uhhh… you know gay lang (Language) Like that is so cool or pretty or whatever" I said covering up._

"_Ohhhh~ Fetch…" Lucy said testing the damn new word._

_She then spun me around and checked my manly outfit._

"_That is so fetch…" She said giggling eyeing me checking me out. Please do Lucy I'm such an eye candy but NO! I forgot she thinks I'm gay such a waste of my hotness._

_FETCH?!_

_WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT IS SO GAY!_

_She just giggled._

_Man that sound is music to my ears._

…

Stop making fetch happen Dragneel!

I moaned mentally as I walked and kneeled on the floor wanting to scream and shout all the shit that is going on with me and Lucy's relationship.

"Remind me how the fuck did I end up like this?!" I groaned manly as I looked up and saw the sun setting so beautifully.

…

**END CHAPTER!~ HOHO! What is going to happened next any ideas or suggestion on how to humiliate natsu LOL!~ XD HAHAHAH! POOR NATSU! Yeah will you will foind out how Natsu end up being gay on the next chapter though LOL!~ hahaha! : ) Already have a draft of it.**

**Review!~ Should I continue? Tell me ur lovely or not so lovely thoughts by reviwing.**

**Thank you!~**

**TBC!~**


	3. How I End Up

**Ok!~ so poor Natsu yeah hahaha! I pity him but yeah don't worry I'm sure he'll be ok soon.**

**Enjoy this chapter!~ ^_^**

…

**Title:** I'm Not Gay!

**Summary:** The girl I like thinks I'm… I'm… G-GAY?! ME?! NATSU DRAGNEEL GAY?! WHAT THE FUCK?! NO. JUST. NO! I'll show you I'm a 100% real Ma-MALE! Lucy! NALU! ;)

…

**Chapter 3: **How I End up.

…

Gray saw me and noticed that I'm in no mood to interact with everyone and he just shook his head and made his way to me.

That Stripper…

"How the gay thing going on with Lucy?" Gray said chuckling as he took a sit beside me.

Not funny Stripper! Not funny!

I groaned as I slammed my head on the desk.

"Great…" I mumbled then Gray just patted my back.

"Poor you Flame-head but I suggest that you tell her soon before you know things get out of hand…" Stripper said shrugging scooping another spoonful of ice cream.

I groaned again and cant help but think the damn Ice-queen is right but dammit Lucy will hate me if she knew that I pretended to be gay for her.

"It ain't easy ice-princess… Luce will hate me forever cause I lied to her. Get it! lied? Being all urrghh" I groaned once again cant even bring myself up to say that G word.

"You did say she likes you though right?" Gray said biting his spoon.

"Yeah, she did but yeah things got so complicated and shit and here I am now…" I said sighing leaning back staring at the ceiling.

"Whatever man just saying you should sort things out with her or things will surely get out of hand..." Gray said concerned for me.

"Yeah, yeah… Thanks Stripper but shit we are going to have a slumber party later tonight" I said my voice quivering and groaning.

"You and Lucy?"

"Yeah just us she is kinda keeping my secret ya know…"

"Well you lucky bastard!~" He said slapping my head.

"Hey! Ice-cream freak bug off yeah I am, oh! I don't know anymore…" I said groaning again.

"Remind me? How the fuck did you end up being gay?" Gray said eyeing at me.

"Urrgghhh…" I groaned as the bell rang.

"Whatever man your fucked up I tell you fucked up…" He said leaving me.

Fucked up indeed…

And how? How did I end up pretending to be gay let's just say… it's on umm… Impulse?

_**FLASHYBACK!~**_

_Urrrghh I feel weak I slowly opened my eyes and my face scrunched up blinking a few times to gain my clear vision back and I saw a puff of yellow. No, a shade of blonde and I blinked again and is that Lucy? _

_SHIT!_

_Am I dead?_

_Am I in heaven? If I am please don't let me leave anymore I thought my eyes getting dazed as the angel AKA Lucy was so close in my face with a worried expression._

_How cute… My Lucy is worried about me…_

"_Lucy…" I said dreamily smiling as I cupped her face so dazed. Damn, I feel like smiling like an idiot._

"_Natsu…" She said worriedly._

_Awww…. Isn't that cute Lucy was so worried about me._

_I then shifted my dazed gaze around and noticed another bed a medicine cabinet at desk and some clinic curtain._

_Is this what heaven looks like?_

_It looks like a clinic._

_A clinic._

_CLINIC!_

_WTF!_

_THIS AIN'T LUCY HEAVEN! MAVIS!_

_I then bolted up releasing Lucy's face and suddenly I saw Lucy the one I had just touched a while ago her soft cheeks dammit she looks so freaked out now great going me! I then backed away a little._

_My eyes got wide as I remembered the stuff that happened a while ago._

_I greeted Lucy._

_Went over to her._

_I tripped._

_I slipped._

_My stuff flew everywhere aka Wendy's PINK stuff._

_With Lucy witnessing all of those and catching me on her arms and tried telling her that I'm NOT GAY! and blackout oh well that pretty much sums up my humiliation in front of my crush and ruining my chances with her._

_Yup, that pretty much sums up everything… So much _

"_I…" I spoke as I stared at her with blood rushing to my face not knowing what to say after all those shit happened._

_I saw Lucy shifted and sat beside me on the bed._

"_Natsu…" She said my name softly._

"_Lucy… I-" I started again but her next move made me surprised as she suddenly hugged me and patted and sooth my back._

_Wow, Lucy hugging me this must be heaven. _

_Gosh~ I can feel her soft boobies pressed on my chest. BOOBIES!_

_Hmmm, her curves pressed into my in all the right places man this feels so good!~ Lucy holding me and not to mention her soft boobies and-_

_-Dammit! Stop thinking lewd things!_

_I then relaxed in her embrace being happy not really moving wanting this to last as I smiled and closed my eyes and suddenly my happy expression turned into a confused one._

_Why? Is Lucy hugging me? As if she pities me? I love the feel but what the hell? Lucy doesn't just go to people and hug them for no reason._

"_Lucy, I~" I once again spoke._

"_It's ok Natsu…" Lucy said softly cutting me as she sooths my back and my face turned more confused at her sudden choice of words._

"_Huh?" I said confused._

_She then pulled herself away from me and looked at me and grabbed my hand making me blushed hard at the feel of her soft warm hands in mine._

"_It's ok Natsu… I understand" She said as she shook my hand._

"_U-Understand?" I said again confused._

_What the hell is going on?_

"_It's ok, I understand that you are gay…" She said smiling but her voice hinted sadness or is it just me? As she gripped my hand as nods her heads understanding everything._

_OK? WHAT?! _

_As much as I want Lucy holding my hand I suddenly pulled my hand away from hers._

_No way! I ain't gay! FOR FUCKS SAKE!_

_LUCY! BELIEVE ME! I AIN'T GAY!_

_MAVIS WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU TO MAKE ME SUFFER LIKE THIS ESPECIALLY WITH MY RELATION TO MY CRUSH! THE GIRL I LIKE!_

_My face scrunched up in horror as I backed away and felt the headboard of the bed._

"_But… But~" I started as I looked at my crush with a disbelieving what the hell look are you thinking and saying look._

"_I'm not gay Lucy!~ I'm positive that I'm not gay! And I like yo-" I said my voice whining but then stopped midway almost confessing that I like her and m_

_y face turned redder at the embarrassment that I am now encountering with the girl I like._

_I saw Lucy pouted and laughed which made me go whah?~_

_Is it good that she is laughing?_

_Is she taking this seriously or just a joke?_

_I hope she believes me…_

"_Ok, Ok…" She said giggling._

"_Really?" I said face lifting up smiling as I went closer to her._

_She then hugged me tight still giggling._

"_Oh Natsu!~ It's ok…" She sang._

_She then giggled and leaned closer shit! With just one lean we could already kiss!_

_Damn! Right it better be ok! So this is the part where me make out like crazy teenagers in the clinic getting all hot and bothered? _

"_It's ok denial is the first stage you don't have to keep it from me all right?" Lucy said happily as she looked at me in the eyes._

_WHAT THE FUCK?! I'm NOT IN DENIAL! I'm POSITIVE THAT I'm NOT GAY!_

_But then her eyes making me feel lost and fuzzy._

_She's so damn close almost close to kissing her._

"_But I… Lucy…" I started but then my vocabulary started wearing off as I blushed at the feel of her body against mine plus the closeness of our faces._

_Kiss her! Kiss her now! Prove it your not gay!_

_KISS HER!_

_I CAN'T!_

_I'm a fucking coward!_

_Shit!_

_Shit! I'm lost of words here!_

"_Please… I'm—…" I said as I leaned in closer._

_Her eyes shit I'm getting so lost in them!_

"_Please keep it a secret…" I said as I closed my eyes the temptation is too damn much as I felt her lips so close to mine all I need to do is just lean in and that's it._

_DID I SAY WHAT NOW?!_

_WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAID?!_

_She then jumped and clutched my arms._

"_Oh Natsu I promise I promise! I'm happy and excited to finally have a gay friend cause I never had one!" Lucy said shaking my arms as I looked at her like clearly the horror in my face._

"_Don't worry I'll keep your secret oh I cant wait to spend and shop with you do our each other's hair and make up and we will be the best of friends!" She said hugging me then grabbed my hands shaking it._

_Great the girl I like is happy that I'm gay and she seems to like me more that I'm gay!~ What happened to that she has a crush on me?! Great so great that must've banished and I'm placed on the zone the zone called friendgayzone!_

_I don't know anymore if I am really liking the physical contact that I'm having with Lucy because she is the girl I like or cause she thinks I'm gay?_

_BUT, WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!_

_WAY TO GO DRAGNEEL!_

_Weeee!~ GO ME! -_-_

_**FLASHYBACK!~ END!**_

…

Oh yeah it's my damn fault! I should have just kissed her and get on with it do the dirty in the clinic back then! To prove her that I'm 100% Ma-Male!

BUT! NO!

WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!

GOD!

I'm such a BIG IDIOT!

"Luce…" I sighed sadly.

FUCK MY LIFE!

…And that pretty much sums up on how I ended up being the girl of my dreams/crush/girl I like/girl I love aka _**Lucy's GAY BEST FRIEND…**_

"I'm not gay Lucy…" I groaned slamming my head once again on the desk…

HARD…

"Natsu…"

A voice whispered.

Oh shit…

…

**END CHAPTER!~**

**Review!~ **

**Please do tell me ur thoughts about this chapter : )**

**R&amp;R!**

**TBC!**


	4. I Give Up

**Hey everyone!**

**Decided to update this ^_^ hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Anyho enjoy sorry for the wrong grammar. **

**Drop a lovely review ok?**

**Me wants to hear your thoughts.**

…

**Title:** I'm Not Gay!

**Summary:** The girl I like thinks I'm… I'm… G-GAY?! ME?! NATSU DRAGNEEL GAY?! WHAT THE FUCK?! NO. JUST. NO! I'll show you I'm a 100% real Ma-MALE! Lucy! NALU! ;)

…

**Chapter 4: **I give up…

"Natsu?"

"Oh hey there Honey" I said standing up and waved as I checked my surroundings to see if I can't act gay in public now. Ugh…

"You alright Na-chan you seem down?" Lucy said with a worried expression as she rubbed the red spot that was forming on my forehead that I just slammed onto the desk just a minute ago.

Oh god! I'm sure that I am turning into a tomato.

"I-I'm fine~" I said as I grabbed her soft hand as I set it down while caressing it a little as she looked at me weirdly blinking with those cute adorable doe eyes of hers. Ugh I so want to kiss you right now BTW.

"Oh eh ha~ Lu-chan darling what kind of hand lotion do you use your hand feels so soft" I said rubbing it a little rougher as she giggled and pinched my cheek.

"Oh Na-chan I'll tell you later at the slumber party now let's go! I know your feeling down and this girl on girl time is going to be a perfect remedy for you." She said giddily as she jumped behind me as she pushed me forward out the exit.

Oh Luce, You are so adorable. Such a darling. So fetch. Ok I go to stop the fetch thing… -_-

"Promise me you'll have to tell everything no lies ok it's a tell all time later go pour your feeling out ok? Na-chan no buts!" She said darlingly.

You are such a caring person. Ugh. Making me fall for you even more. Stop my heart! It's going to explode!

"We'll do each other's hair, make up, gossip, nails" As I stared at her as she continued rambling on stuff that we have to do later at the slumber party we are going to have and linked her arm around me.

"…and of course boy crushes!" She giggled as she expressed it excitedly.

_**Wait! What?**_

I looked at her like crazy!

_**Crushes?!**_

_**Heck no! I don't have any boy crush!**_

_**Ew!**_

_**That is just!**_

_**Ugh!**_

_**Disgusting!**_

_**WHAT!**_

**THE**

**HELL?!**

_**Fucking**_

_**DISGUSTING!**_

_**I!**_

_**NATSU**_

**DRAGNEEL**

_**DON'T**_

_**HAVE**_

_**ANY**_

_**INTEREST**_

_**ON**_

_**THE**_

**SAME**

_**SEX!**_

_**PERIOD!**_

But at least I get to find out Lucy's crush and beat the shit out of him. Another thing but I know that she has a crush on me so maybe she'll admit having a crush on me and then there goes me admitting that I am not gay and we'll kiss and let the dirty happen. Oh yeah!

Bad Natsu bad!

"Natsu?"

"Na-chan!"

"Huh?" I said as I felt a dribble of saliva dripping at the side of my lips and wiped it immediately.

"You ok you seemed red and spacing out a lot now let's go! I can't wait to start but first lets go to Ministop to buy some grub" She said as I blushed as I was fantasizing mentally and so dirty about me and Lucy.

Unless, She got over me being gay and moved on to another dude.

NO!

That would just be…

Ugh! I can't even explain all the shitty feelings that I am feeling right now.

I should've kiss her then and there on the clinic goddammit!

Way to go me loosing my cool with Lucy but acting gay for her goes naturally. FUCK MY LIFE INDEED!

"Na-chan! Faster!"

"Coming deary!" I said running after her.

Oh Lucy…

…

I sighed and rest my head on the desk waiting for the class to end as I will go to the field and practice for the up coming football games.

The slumber party went well and it's a dream that I got to see her in a cute slumber outfit damn her racks are huge! Can't blame me I'm a guy!

Ok Natsu enough of lewd shits about my Luce.

Ok! I admit having a girly slumber party was fun but I'm not gay ok. Maybe it was fun cause it's with her. Or maybe I forgot it's a slumber party and it's a sleepover date.

Going back.

It was fun really cause I get to know more about Lucy and our relationship got deeper not the boyfriend and girlfriend thing ok? But as _**friends**_ though… But for me it is something more but for her naaah~ at least though.

I got to know more about her—

—Her childhood.

About her mother died.

Her strength and weaknesses

Her favorite food, color, fashion, movie genre, music taste almost about her favorite things

Also of course I get to learn her not so favorite things and also the things she hates about people.

_**A Liar.**_

Which is ring a bell…

ME!

Ugh…

I sighed deeply in anxious once again.

"Itai!" I shouted as I stood up wanting to pummel who slapped me on the head hard with a book and I saw my best bud Gray with a manga on his hand.

"Yo! Practice now we'll be late. And I can't wait to hear your gay adventures" He said chuckling as he tried stopping himself from laughing out loud.

"Don't push it" I said glaring as I shoving him to the side as I chuckled and started to tell all about it as we walked to the gym to change our clothes.

…

I so want to go home and sleep coach killed us with the training this day. I pulled of my shirt and poured a cold bottle water over my head and ran through my sweaty body and I closed my eyes as I felt the cool water.

"Girls are having an ovaries explosion cover up idiot" Gray said.

I rolled my eyes as I saw couple of fan girls stalking us over the field.

"Looks who's talking. If that was Lucy fainting I would bring her back to life" I said rolling my eyes as I grabbed a fresh bank tank top and laid a towel over my shoulder and shook my head to let the water go.

"If only they know you're gay" Gray whispered jokingly.

"Fuck you" I said giving him the middle finger and waved goodbye.

"Sure you not joining us for dinner team is having Yakiniku and it's on coach" He shouted.

"Nah, I'll go ahead don't forget to keep my gear thanks!" I shouted as I continued walking home as I adjusted the strap of my duffel bag.

"Go out with me come on my treat please" A voice said and I shrugged it off as I continued walking on.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go now and I have told you before right that I-" I stopped turned to back once again as I heard a very familiar voice.

"Please Lucy I'll prove to you that I can be your dream guy." My eyes widen as I saw Lucy sweaty after practice from volleyball and a duffel bag on her shoulder (She still looks hot BTW) and she seemed really tired and trying to be not rude much to the desperate guy.

Jeez~

I glared at him as I recognize the dude it's from another school who always bug Lucy for a date or tries to make a move on her.

Can't he take the hint that she is not interested to you, Jackal that bastard.

"Pft, Pathetic…" I mumbled I stood there and watched since they were not yet noticing my presence and just to make sure if my Lucy is alright before I make a move.

Sure enough that guy will just usually go home and—

"Let go of my hand please I'm tired and did you not understand what I just said?" Lucy said pulling her hand away as he grabbed her arm pulling her being a stubborn bastard he was.

"Goddammit" I cursed as I saw her being forced and I came up to her and pushed the guy of the ground.

"Na-chan!" Lucy squeaked in surprise as I wrapped my arms around her waist in a form of protection.

"The hell man! Fuck off!"

"No you fuck off! Didn't you understand what she just said?" I said angrily as I pulled her closer to me in impulse as I glared at the asshole who stood up.

"Na-chan…" She whispered getting a little scared. I buried my face on her hair.

"It'll be alright…" I soothed her as she gripped my arm.

"She aunt your girlfriend so she's free to go with me or you will have to face me instead" I rolled my eyes at the dumb remark could I just kill you now?

"As a matter of fact she is my girl… So fuck off" I said and suddenly want to slap myself for saying that out loud and Lucy eyes got wide at my statement.

Way to go and make it complicated Dragneel!

"Oh really I know Lucy is single prove it! kiss her!" He demanded as I suddenly gulped mentally and we both looked at each other.

"Luce?" I whispered as she got caught up big time with my shity plot twist ideas.

"It's ok it's just a kiss right? I'd rather have my first kiss with you than him" Lucy said in whisper as she shivered at the last part thinking her kiss with that Jackass! Disgusting indeed.

I blushed hard…

Ugh, My heart soften at her statement but it kinda ache as I knew that this kiss will mean_** nothing…**_

_**Yeah nothing…**_

and she just thinks of me as the Na-chan she knows that is gay.

Dammit!

I looked down and took a deep breath.

"Well?!" Jackal yelled as I glared at him making him shut up and cupped Lucy's cheeks with both of my hands and look at her in the eyes.

"Luce…" I whispered and closed my eyes as she did too.

Forgive me but…

I need to do this—…

"Ouch! Goddamit! You fucker!"

Lucy suddenly gasped.

"Na-chan!" She yelled worriedly.

Don't worry Luce…

I'm fine.

I'll protect you…

Jackal yelled as I made his nose bled as I punched him hard as he clumsily tried to make a hit to me which I of course dodged and I tsk and cracked my knuckles once again and punched him hard as he fell flat on the ground unconscious.

"That atta do it, how pathetic." I mumbled as I sighed cause it was not really much of a challenge.

That pathetic little piece of shit.

Never mess with the girl of my dreams fucker.

"Na-chan! Are you alright?" Lucy said worriedly as she grabbed both my arms and checked for injuries.

"I'm fine…" I said as I looked down and can't even face her since I made the situation hard and I almost got her hurt cause of my stupidness.

"I'm glad Na-chan…" She said as she hugged me tight.

Don't call me Na-chan anymore…

"I'm glad" She whispered as she buried her face on my chest as she quietly sobbed.

Such a cry baby…

I smiled.

_This… —_

_My…_

"I—"

_**I—**_

"Luce…" I choked as I can't form any words as I burry my face on her crown.

_Have—_

"Luce, I—"

"Lucy!" I grabbed her arms and faced her.

_To—_

_**I can't!**_

_**Runaway…**_

_**Anymore…**_

_Stop—_

"Na-chan?" She said her voice full of confusion.

"No, Don't call me that anymore…" I said looking at her in the eyes.

_This—_

"Natsu…" She whispered breathless.

—_Shit!_

"I can't run away from it anymore Lucy all this shit I just… I can't handle it anymore it makes me happy that you're happy the way I am with you but it's hurting me the same time and I! Goddammit am I making sense here? It's just that I am a jerk and I'm so sorry Luce and I know you hate liars and I am _**one**_ but…—" I said as she stared at me in confusion.

—_**But—**_

I cupped her cheeks gently as I wiped the tears that stained her beautiful face…

Beautiful… you're so beautiful even when you cry…

—_**I hope…—**_

Luce… I pulled her closer our breaths mingling holding her as if she was the most precious thing in the world as we both lost in trance.

_Lucy… —_

—_**You'll forgive me…—**_

_I—_

"—I love you…" I sealed my lips onto hers.

—_**After this…**_

…

**TBC?**

**Or this is the end?**

**Sequeal?**

**IDK or another chapter to rap it up?**

**Review tell me watcha think k?**

**Thank you!**

**R&amp;R**

**TBC?**


End file.
